The Council of State Governments proposes to provide an avenue for communication among the states and between them and the cognizant federal agencies and other stakeholders through a workshop with three objectives: 1) to provide state leaders with information on the status of state implementation of Healthy People 2000's health objectives relating to women and minorities; 2) to present suggestions ('models') for state implementation of the objectives; and 3) to foster commitments of state policy makers to seek to implement the objectives of HP 2000 suitable for state action and pertaining to women and minorities (detailed below) in their states. Failure to seek state government involvement in the implementation of HP 2000's objectives will, at worse, mean that many of the objectives will not be implemented in many states. The workshop format is a combination lecture (1/2 day) and roundtable breakout discussion (1 day). This meeting will be part of a larger set of meetings of state policy makers from most of the 50 states that is regularly scheduled for this time of year. By adding the workshop proposed here, we believe attendance of the primary policy makers in a substantive number of the states will be facilitated. The primary agenda topics to be discussed are "model" or "innovative" state responses to the health objectives of Healthy People 2000 relating to women and minorities. This meeting will build upon other CSG efforts taking place on HP 2000 described below.